To Fall
by Gohanzgirl
Summary: contains mentioning of Rape the censor rating has gone up. This fic is about nosedive.
1. 1

by Gohanzgirl

Rated Pg 13 for language

Name: To Fall Chapter 1

6/14/01

This sucks, this really really sucks. Man how do I manage to get myself

into these things? Pointless question do I really need to ask? My mouth.

Period, one simple word and my whole life is ruined, ruined I tell you! 

"Nosedive its not that bad stop making that face." I look at my brother grumpily.

"Not That Bad!!! Not that Bad he says! Your Not the one that has to go to school!!

My life is ruined!" I yell in my brothers face. He scrunches up his face and sighs.

"Nosedive your overreacting." He looked at me and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"besides I think it will do you some good to be meeting kids your own age. And 

making new friends."

"I have friends." I reply sarcastically, "Mookie and Thrash." (A/N her names mookie right?)

"Two friends Dive.... that's it... you need to open your horizon a little get to know this world."

I shrugged his hand off my shoulder.

"I don't need to open my ho-ri-zon, what I need is for you to leave me alone... This is Mondo

stupid Is what it is." I turned around not facing him glaring at the work out machinery in front

of me.

I heard a sigh of frustration behind me. Then Wildwings voice went all commando like on me.

He dose that when he wants me to listen to him, or when he's mad or upset with me. I hate it.

He's not my leader at home he's suppose to be my brother.

"Dive Im not going to argue with you, your already singed up and your going. I don't care 

what stupid comments you have about it, your going!" I cringed a bit when he came to the

stupid part.Tears budded in my eyes as he turned around and stomped out of the training

room I never turned around to see his back. I heard the door swish open and shut, trying

hard to stifle the damn tears in my eyes. Why was I crying, he didn't really call me stupid.... 

did he?

I wiped my face on my shirt sleeve, standing still and looking straight at the tread mill. I was 

not going to start all out balling, that shit is for babies. So what If my only brother thinks Im

stupid, he's right isn't he. I mean ... shit I don't know what I mean.

"Stupid asshole." I whispered to myself, I don't know If I was calling him that or me. I 

sniffed and gripped my hands into fists. Turning around I tried to calmly walk out of the

training room. It didn't work, before I left the room I smashed my right fist into the wall next 

to the door. 

To my surprise the metal dented, and blood dripped down my hand. I wasn't to surprised 

about the blood. My hand stung, the pain was sharp and real. I sighed and began my walk

to my room, fuck going to the med bay.

My hand ached, but I ignored it. When I came to my room I went in and locked it behind me

wanting privacy. I flopped on my bed not really caring that my hand was still bloody and

was making a mess of the bedding. I silently watched as the blood seeped into the sheets.

I sighed and pushed the button on my stand that turned the over head lights off. Blackness engulfed

me. School. Feh.

How could he do this to me, how could he say that? I buried my head farther into my pillows with

a groan. I had more than enough schooling back on Puck World! So what, if the humans think 

I have to learn their stupid History there not even _my _people. 

_My people _"ha! now that's a thought." I grimaced and It wasn't happy as I said it out loud and 

rolled onto my back. My people are a trillion billion miles away, in a friggin different dimension.

I let out a frustrated sigh and threw my right arm over my face, my fist was feeling a little stiff now,

the blood must be drying. I flexed my hand feeling the sharp stab of pain that came with the movement.

I focused on the pain, It felt good I kept my mind focused on it and not the world around me. Not 

my brother, the team, Dragoneous, or even puck world. 

Soon sleep stole the pain away from me. 

Disclamer: Hey there! I dont know what you guys will think of this one, I hope you like it please

tell me what you think and any Ideas you might have. 

Oh and to Servo Fan I am soooo sorry it has

taken me this long to reply... I couldnt find your e-mail address. Thank you for the Idea... but Im sowwie

I dont know that series. *looks down* thank you for your Idea though! 

Thank you all for the wonderfull reviews!! It really has made my days... sorry I havent gotten much 

out lately Ive had work and final exams to tend to. I work at a movie theater so sometimes I get home

really tired from being on my feet for 12 hours... I will probabley not be able to do much this weekend

I am thinking about doing more on this tonight! 

Oh and people if you want to join my ongoing mailing list that recieves my fanfiction first E-mail me

and Ill get you the adress and explain what to do.... (thats for those of you that are like me when I first

tried *sheepish grin* It kinda took me three weeks to figure it out! I was really slow then -_-;;)


	2. 2

By Gohanzgirl

Rated: Pg 13

Title: To Fall Chapter 2

6/15/01

It was dark and cold. I was huddled in the corner of the small holding room, my arms

were wrapped around my legs in mock comfort. My chin rested on my knees as I 

silently watched the people packed around me. The faces of the people were hopeless,

their eyes dull. I knew that I must look the same, my back hurt from the lashing I had

taken and I took a shuddering breath. Feeling the pain made me gasp, nobody seemed

to notice. They were all living with their own pain, I suppressed a whimper. 

I clutched my arms tight around my legs ignoring the pain for now, I buried my beak 

farther into my knees. I just wanted to disappear, get away from all the pain, suffering

the daily beatings and the death. I dreaded morning, dreaded the light that would cause

it all to start again. I wanted to fall asleep and never wake up. 

The first crack of light filtering in to the room caught my eye, I looked up and there was no one

in the room but me. No one but me... my eyes widened in fear as the metal door opened

and a big black Draconian came into the room. His tail whipped back and forth, and he 

eagerly smiled at me a glint in his eyes evil as the sun is bright. 

I whimpered and shrank back as he started forward. 

"Here ducky ducky ducky." 

He grabbed at me, and I screamed. He grabbed my flailing wrists and pushed me hard into

the wall. I screamed one ragged breath after another until he finally hit me in the gut. I tried

to double over, but he pushed me back against the wall. 

He was pulling his pants of, Oh stars he was going to rape me. I struggled with every thing

still trying to scream. This time he punched me in the face my head slammed backwards 

into the wall and my body became numb. White spots danced in front of my eyes.

I was screaming before I knew what was happening, then something farther away something

I knew was yelling. Yelling something about open my eyes, Instead I screamed again.

I was flailing around and being shaken I opened my eyes and this time did not see the Draconian

I didn't see the cell or the metal door. I was in my room at the pond on earth I wasn't back in

the camp or the cell. Wildwing was looking at me with worried eyes.

"Nosedive are you all right?" He brushed my bangs back from my face, a flash of the Draconian

entered my mind and I cringed away from his touch. "Nosedive?" I heard a small sound from the

door and looked up to find everyone awake and looking in my room. 

"I locked the door." I realized aloud and looked at Wildwing. I had sat up and pushed into the corner

of the bed by the wall away from Wildwing and from every one else. I pulled my knees up to my 

chest locked my arms around them and brought my face into my knees. 

Wildwing looked at me worriedly, "The kid ok?" Duke said from the doorway. I risked a glance in

there direction with out looking up. 

"Yeah." I answered his question myself. "I fine." Wildwing nodded and they all left back to there 

sleep or whatever they were doing at what time. I looked at the clock, 3:42 in the morning. Wildwing

stayed though. 

"What's up Nosedive?" He asked as he settled his butt more firmly on the bed side saving himself 

from falling off. 

"Im fine." I mumbled "just a bad dream."

"you weren't fine a few minutes ago. It must have been some dream to have you screaming like that."

I kept my eyes on the blanket, tracing its patterns, I had woken up screaming? Great! really shows 

the baby that I am. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

That one took me by surprise, I flinched. Did I want to tell Wildwing what happened to me back on puck

world? I hadn't had one of these nightmares since after I found Wildwing again. Why the hell now? 

I risked a glance at him, he was looking at me giving me his full attention.

Did I want to see a look of disgust that he would truly show to me for not being able to fend the monster

off. I shuddered No. That's not what I wanted I didn't want to see that look from Wildwing, why should he

know that I was ... was raped.

"No Im fine." I said the words monotone. Did I want to talk about It? Hell I don't know.

He didn't look like he wanted to accept it. "You know Nosedive any time you want to talk about Anything

Im here." I nodded my head. 

"Sure."

He looked unsure of himself and looked down at the bedding, something caught his interest and he lifted

up the sheet with blood on it. "What happened?" He said a bit worried. 

I shrugged at him, He looked at me and then found my fist, It still had the dried blood on it. "Dive! what

happened to your hand?" He scooted forward reaching forward. Truthfully until he mentioned it I didn't feel

a thing now it stung like a SOB.

He pulled my hand away from my knees examining it, "What happened." I sighed an tried to pull it away,

he tightened his grip on my wrist. 

"I hurt it last night after you left on one of the tread mill. You know stupid me I dropped my comm. and 

went to grab it and my hand went into the tred mill wheel." There I said it a little lie never hurt any one

besides I didn't want to get yelled at for smashing my fist into the wall.

"Why didn't you go to med bay." He looked at me letting loose my hand that I pulled back. 

"It wasn't very bad." I shrugged I seemed to be doing that allot lately.

"In the morning I want Tonya to check it out ok." It wasn't a question It was a command, I in my 

shrugging mood shrugged again.

"Nosedive." He said with an again ordering tone.

"Fine." He leaned back.

"So your sure your ok?" He asked with worry again in his voice. I was getting sick of it I Im not

the baby he thinks I am. _But I was terrified. _I shook the thoughts off.

"Im fine. Im going back to sleep now." actually I was far from going back to sleep I just wanted

him to stop worrying over me and leave me alone.

"ok I'll see you in the morning. Your sure you don't want to talk?" I rolled over mumbled Im fine

again. I heard the whoosh door close and I turned and clicked on the light. Pushing my self into

the corner again I gripped my knees close to my chest. 

Staring off into nothing is how I spent my night I was most certainly NOT going back to sleep.

Disclaimer: Hey peoples second chapter and this one is pretty long... (for me that is) I hope

ya like it and I hope to get more chapters up soon! Thank you for the great reviews! 

well Talk to ya later 

Gohanzgirl

and If ya have Aim my name there Is Gohanzgirl16 if you wanna talk Im usually on at around 8 

-9 something like that when Im not working. Ahhhh No more school Today was my last day

Except the fact that I haveta work all weekend that Just makes my day!!!


	3. 3

To Fall chapter 3

6/20/01

I jerked awake, my eyes blinking rapidly. I didn't remember falling asleep, I pulled my

self up into a sitting position and clicked on the lights. I sat blinking from the brightness

for a few moments I turned and looked at my clock, It read 7:48, sheesh almost 8 o'clock.

Getting up and stretching my hand decided that It didn't like that. It stung, I looked down

sighed and went into the bathroom to wash the blood away. Wildwing would check with 

Tanya to see if I went to see her about this. 

An involuntary shudder went through my body when I thought about the night before. 

I avoided the mirror when I came into the bathroom not really wanting to see the bags under

my eyes. I finally gave up when I had to grab the toothpaste from the little cabinet thingy 

behind the mirror. 

When I looked up I saw I was right on my guesses. "Oh man." I grabbed the toothpaste and

then splashed water on my face, getting all the bathroom stuff I went to get dressed. I tripped

over one of the many articles of clothing or comic books on my floor and went sprawling 

forward. I had to put my right hand out against the wall to stop myself from going beak

first into the hard metal wall. 

"Shit!" my hand felt like I had pulled it apart, It was a very sharp pain and had reopened the 

two cuts on my knuckles. I pulled my smarting hand back and watched as the new blood

seeped down my arm I put my left hand under to grab a drop of blood.

The blood touched my hand and the memory hit me. I was chained to the whipping post, 

a greenish Draconian sauntered at me, smiling evilly he had a whip in his hands. He came 

up close to my face, so close I could smell his rancid breath. He whispered at me.

"You little sucker are going to be whipped for your insolence. Don't worry Ill make sure you

don't pass out before the real fun starts." I cringed back not looking at him. Then he spun

around facing a crowed that I could not see because of the blinding light of the spot lights

that were on me and my captor.

"This Duck will be made into a example for all, He thought he was witty, talking back to

a Draconian. But you will find that YOU HAVE NO LIVES! YOU BELONG TO US AND DO 

AS WE PLEASE!!!!." he took a breath and smirked evilly. "This will be YOUR future if you

disobey us as this one has!!!!" 

(A/N sorry about the corny speech... I couldn't come up with anything better cause its 11:33 

at night and I just got home... and... well sorry babbling.)

He turned still grinning like a devil and went behind me, I clenched my eyes and my teeth shut

waiting for it. It came, the pain was hot and fierce I couldn't help but cry out at the fourth hit.

At the 13 hit my legs became jelly and I started to sag against the chains that held me. 

They stopped I opened my eyes for a few second my vision was blurry unfocused my head

was hanging on my chest. I used some strength and turned my head to look at my shoulder

blood dripped in rivulets down my chest from where it came up and over my back to my shoulder.

I was not prepared for the next set of whippings my eyes widened and I watched as one of the drops

of blood fell from my arm floating through the air it was like slow motion. 

I nearly screamed as I landed on my knees, my head in my hands. "Oh stars, oh stars, oh stars,

oh stars." I said over and over. I ran to my bathroom throwing up what I had eaten the night before.

I sat with my head on the coolness of the toilet seat. My temples were throbbing, I sat up switching

the water in the tub on cold, because I couldn't stand yet to reach the sink. I splashed the cold

water on my face, and washed the blood off of my hand.

This was soo stupid, why the hell was this happening now?! _These past few weeks have been stress_

_full_, I thought to myself with my forehead now on the tub side. Draconious hasn't let up on the attacks

around six in two in a half weeks, we lost the game on Sunday, and this school issue. Maybe its the

stress. I told myself. "Yeah Its got to be the stress," my voice sounded scratchy to even me, then I 

realized I was talking to myself. Great just great.

I finally got up, and went out into my bedroom, I cringed outwardly when I saw a little stain of blood

on the wall. I grabbed the shirt that I was grabbing when I fell. Man it felt like forever since I had tripped

over the stuff on the floor. 

I shook my head lightly before leaving and shutting the door on the way out, I noticed that my lock on 

my door had been shot to pieces, I snickered and found it funny. It was probably from my over protective

mother hen for a brother who did it.

That reminded me that I had to go see Tonya or mother hen was going to go chasing after me and would

probably bring the newest member of the mother hen club as well. I shuddered thinking about how

Duke was also getting into the big bro role.

I sighed and headed in the direction of the med bay. My stomache growled making me smile at least

my stomache is acting normal.

Ok people sorry this took so long to get out, I have had to work and then ... I had to live ...

well any way thanks everyone for all of the reviews It was really great of you!

well talk to ya's later... oh and so I don't forget:

Disclaimer: The MightyDucks dose not belong to me nor dose any of the characters I hold no claim

in owning them.

Gohanzgirl

oh and if ya wanna E-mail me at [Gohanzgirl@home.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:Gohanzgirl@home.com



	4. 4

To Fall chapter 4 

6/21/01

My stomach was still growling and I was still sitting there in the med bay

while Tonya yapped at me and stitched my hand up. 

"Why didn't you come last night, I could have done this then. It probably

is going to get infected with stars knows what now. Nosedive that was stupid

of you not to come in last night." I sighed, again with the stupid thing.

"Sorry sheesh didn't think a little scratch would do so much damage, Im here

now. Aren't ya happy about that?" I asked holding my normal teenager routine.

It usually tired them out when arguing with me. 

She sighed and stepped back, sliding the plastic gloves off of her hands, "Well

If anything happens to it like more bleeding or it pusses or something you get

your arse back here you got it?" 

I nodded and jumped off the table. "Yeah whatever Ton. see ya later k bye."

I rushed out of there just as I heard her yell to be careful with it. 

I looked down at the now bandaged limb, careful, feh. Like grin says pain

is an illusion, though he usually says something like: really really hurting

though. 

I shrugged, and walked into the kitchen, Wildwing and Duke were sitting there

at the table. I sighed inwardly, Great the mother hens. Wildwings eyes went

directly to me, I turned away from his stare. I hope he doesn't talk about last

night.

"So baby bro, you ok?" Shit.

I grabbed a box of cereal out of the cupboard and acted casual about it, like it

didn't faze me much. "Yeah Im fine just a bad dream." Inside my head was

screaming, _bad dream bad dream my ass it was your life, your life is a fucking_

_bad dream_ I cringed and went to grab the milk and a bowl and spoon.

I got my breakfast on the table and started making it when Duke spoke up.

"so kid what ya do to your hand?" shit again.

This also caught Wildwings attention, I couldn't read his face I didn't know if he

was happy Id actually listened to him and went to see Tonya about it or mad because

now my hand was bandaged up.

"So you gonna tell us or sit there?" 

"I umm... hurt it last night. I went to see Tonya this morning and she gave me some

stitches no biggie." I swear Wildwings eyes bugged, It would have been funny If he wasn't

staring back at me. I guess he didn't want to yell at me, because he took a deep breath

and I didn't wait for it. I pulled my 'POPs' (c) in front of me and ducked my head low and

pretended to read the back of the box.

"How many stitches?" Wildwings voice was soft like he had counted to ten, and since I was

down to the end of the box he probably counted 6 times.

"twelve," another long silence. I swear these are the most nerve wracking. I wanted to snicker,

to yell, to do something that would cause the silence to end. It made me start thinking that

maybe he knew that It wasn't just an accident with the tread mill, that he knew I smashed

my fist into the wall.

I shook that thought off and took another bite. I guess Duke saved the day by starting a 

conversation about the Arrowing and fixing something on it.

I stood up to clear off my breakfast, Wildwing stood up also I tried to ignore him, but when he

pulled some thing out of his pockets I risked a glance. He pulled about three hundred dollars

out I think my eyes bugged. I tried to ignore him again putting my cereal away. He stepped in front

of me.

"Here, go get some school supplies, and Nosedive I mean it. I know you to well, Please spend

it on school supplies." He gave me the big brother sad look, "Promise." 

I looked from him to the money and to him again. "Sure big bro!" I grabbed the wad and rushed

out the door. Hearing him yell out behind me about SCHOOL SUPPLIES! I smiled.

The mall wasn't as packed on a Tuesday, and for once I actually listened to my brother. I got three

pairs of jeans some new socks, shorts, a Dragonball Z shirt (A/N: *smiles*) in Suncoast, I got

some folders, they had some cool Anime ones. I left and went to the stationary store getting 

some pens and pencils... I couldn't believe I was actually doing this voluntarily. I grabbed a

backpack and had 67 dollars to spare, I grinned and headed towards the comic central. 

A/N: Hey there every one sorry this one is sooo short I am kinda suppose to be cleaning my room.

right now and Im kinda taking a break... I've had many .... this cleaning job has taken me *looks

at watch* 4 hours and 40 minutes *sighs* cleaning anything is NOT my favorite thing to do...

any ways Im still not done with my room and I kinda want to get this put up. next chapter will

probably take a little longer to get out im totally sort cause I have to work on my Anita Blake 

fanfiction. The fans are chasing me on that one... *sighs* well bye guys and thanks again for

all the Reviews It really gets me moving... sorry this ones not as angsty but hey... I kinda wanted

to give my poor Nosedive a small break!

well talk to yas later.. and so I don't forget:

Disclaimer: Nosedive nor any of the characters of Mighty Ducks belong to me Im just borrowing them

if you sue all you will be getting is comic books.


	5. 5

To Fall Chapter 5 

"Three more days." I sighed out loud from my place on the bed. I was laying

on my back, my hand was now wrapped again in more medical tape. 

I had ripped the stitches off yesterday when we fought Dragonious, The pain

was sharp when I flexed my hand taking my mind of the 'three more days' 

subject. Which didn't work well when I thought about what the pain was taking

my mind off. 

Sheesh now I know why the others think Im confusing at times. Well there's no

forgetting it. Three more days of freedom, three more days till the dreaded 

school. Though its funny, Im not dreading it as much as I thought I would, I mean

yeah I will be spending countless hours learning things about a planet that I 

don't belong to. 

But I think its the fact that I will be out of here, some place where I will be just me

not with my brother, not with the other ducks its something that I will be doing.

Hell I don't know, this is confusing to even me. 

I think Im even anxious about it. I stare blankly at the ceiling for a few moments 

before giving up on my nap. I pull myself out of bed grabbing a pair of sneakers

and a coat I leave. 

Out side its raining, not heavy and not light. just a steady down pour I shrug my

coat on and leave the safety of the pond. The rain here on earth is not as cold as

Puck World, just another reminder of not being at home. 

There are people on the side walks trying to hide from the rain, a few with umbrellas

and some with briefcases or the occasional paper try'er. Its pretty funny to see 

them scurrying about trying not to get wet when its inevitable. I frown, trying to place

when I started to use big words.

"Hey Nosedive!" I was startled so bad I nearly slipped in a puddle. I swung my head around

to see Thrash waving at me. I smiled and complied, running across the wet pavement.

"Wassup!?" I nearly ran into him... "opps sorry man."

He only smiled and walked into the store he was in before seeing me, I followed. "So only

three more days of freedom huh?" 

My answer was a gruff yes as I looked at some of the t-shirts that were in the store. 

"my only warning to you is Don't eat the cafeteria food." I looked at him oddly he looked so

serious.

"Thrash you've told me that like 12 times already." 

"well, I don't want you to die you know." I break out laughing he just looks so sincere, I couldn't

help it. He gives me a hard look. "Man don't come crying to me when your dieing from food 

poisoning." He was trying to still act all serious but he broke out laughing too.

"Ok Ill take your advice." I sighed, It felt good to laugh. 

"So your really going to high school huh." He stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Yep I guess so, I mean Wing hasn't let up on it. So Im guessing I'm stuck with it." I sigh and pick

at my bandaged hand.

"How's your hand?" He points like I wouldn't know it was there.

"Better," I flex it a little feeling the pain but not showing it. 

"Well I hafta go meet Mookie at her house, she's making me have dinner with her parents." He 

made a mock shudder. 

"She's really getting into the whole dating thing now huh?" I asked with smile, while hitting him in

the shoulder lightly... "Well good luck buddy, and don't say any thing that will make Mookie make

your life miserable." He hung his head.

"You try having dinner with her parents." 

I waved my hands in front of me "No way man, she's your girlfriend." He sighed.

"Yeah well bye man see ya at the comic store, oh and incase I don't see ya before school starts

..."

"Don't eat the cafeteria food..." I answered for him.

He laughed, "See your learning. see ya!" He ran back out into the rain I waved back at him

smiling. My smile faded, and I walked out into the rain also. 

I had been out for more than 2 hours before I made my way back to the pond, I went in the back

entrance that lead straight to where we lived under the pond. I made my way to my room took 

off my wet coat. My shirt was a little damp so I changed that also, I kicked some clothes out of

my way and left for the kitchen.

When I got there I Mallory was there, she automatically got on my case. 

"Nosedive! where were you?! Your brother almost went nuts wondering where you were!" 

I cringed back as she looked at me. 

"I went out for a walk, sheesh I didn't know everyone would freak!" I was getting mad. She

pulled out her comm. Ignoring me. 

"Hey guys I found him, where in the kitchen." 

Found him, heh. Yeah right more like I walked into the kitchen. There was a reply to her

but I wasn't paying attention I was too busy steaming and getting something to eat. I grabbed

a bag of chips and was about to leave. 

"Nosedive I wouldn't go anywhere If I were you Wildwing wants to talk. I shrugged, and 

continued out the door. 

"If he wants to talk he can come to me." I said and even to me it sounded more like a threat.

I was angry, pissed was more of the word. I stalked out of the room, I heard Mallory curse

behind me. 

I walked determinedly into the living room clicking on the television.

A/N: Hey there everyone!!! well I got this one out faster than before Huh! I though It would take

me a while to get it out. well Dive is definitely going through a little mood swing here huh? Well

Ill explain later what Im doing well any ways thanks again for all your Reviews It really keeps

me going!!! And also I love to here from you! 

oh to the group hey there you guys will be first to read this!! yeah! happy us well any ways 

talk to yas later and before I forget

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mighty Ducks never did never will..... (is it me or are these getting

shorter?) -_-;;

(º·.¸(¨*·.¸ ¸.·*¨)¸.·º)  
«.·°·. *~Gohanzgirl~* .·°·.»  
(¸.· º(¸.·¨ * *¨·.¸)º ·.¸)

cute huh?


	6. 6

To Fall Chapter 6

"Nosedive." I tried not to cringe at the tone of his voice. I stayed put and

kept my eyes on the television until Wildwing walked in front of it. I glared at 

him.

"What!?" He glared right back at me. 

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" He stood there.

"What are you talking about I just went out for a freaking walk!" He glared and

pulled something out from his pocket. It was my comm.

"And you left your Comm. What if something happened to you or Dragonious 

attacked and WE didn't know where you are!!" he took a step forward and threw

the comm. in my lap. 

"It..." He cut me off.

"Nosedive we've had this talk a million times and Im sick of you not listening to me.

You take your comm. with you wherever you go!" He was near screaming at me. I stood

up this time. 

"Why, so you can keep track of me!!? So you can tell where your baby brother is constantly.

Its not only Dragonious!! You guys Hardly ever need me when your fighting, And besides

you always keep me in the back away from all the real damage!!!!." I was screaming and

really didn't care. "Well Im not a baby!!! And I don't need your protection!!! I am going to be

an adult in less than 4 months!!! I don't kneed to be hearing your overprotective shit!!"

By the time I was done I was all the way in his face and panting. He looked shocked and 

then he got angry but this time I didn't cringe back I WAS NOT getting screamed at for just

going out for a fucking walk! 

"Lets get things straight bro, Like you always say this is NOT your home! now your using 

their customs. You will NOT be an Adult at the age of 18 like the humans you are a duck!

You are still under my care. I am sick of your attitude about the team and what kind of liberties

you should have!" 

Boy was he pissed, but then again so was I.

"You know what!!! Fuck you! I'm outa here!?" I turned around kicking the comm. that had 

fallen on the floor when I got up earlier, into a wall. My heart was beating faster and faster,

as I walked a few steps forward.

"Don't! ev.." Wing said. But I was still at the Don't, My head went blurry and I remembered something.

I put my hands out in front of me trying to catch anything as I went down. I don't remember grabbing

anything. 

I was in a dark room, I sat with three other teens all male. We were cowering on the sides of the

walls, I sat curled into a protective ball my back facing the door. They had never given me back my shirt

after they had whipped me. I thought it funny that I had actually thought they would. I knew their was 

blood caked on my back and the cuts stung with every breath I took. My chest was tight from 

the pain as I tried to take small breaths.

The other teen boys were in similar shape to me, they all pretty much didn't move the whole time. 

I understood, It hurt like hell just to breath. My hair stuck to the back of my neck from sweat and 

blood, I started thinking about how long it would take me to get all the gunk out of my hair. It relaxed

me and helped me escape from the awful place that I was in, except the fact that I thought about

what It was helping me escape from and then that ruined it all. I would have sighed If I could

keep enough breath in my chest to keep me from passing out.

The metal door flew open, hitting the wall behind it with and ear piercing bang. My eyes widened and 

my heart started beating faster. I couldn't breath, the other boys whimpered or screamed and pushed 

themselves farther backwards away from the lizard that walked in. 

I curled my self farther into a ball till my head was curled into my chest my eyes now shut tight. Foot

steps cam into the room it sounded like three of them. I heard a boy cry out from pain and couldn't help

but look up. One of the Draconians a brown one with large bumps on its head with sharp looking horns

going down the cheeks to the mouth, one eye was missing and he wore no patch to cover the disgusting

scar. He picked up a boy pulling the sobbing teen to his feet.

Another lizard picked up the boy that had been next to the other he ruthlessly pulled him. The boy 

stumbled into the Draconian. The Draconian hit him hard away from him.

"Disgusting creature stand up! I sad stand up!!" He spat at the boy as I watched from my place on the

floor. The duck was terrified and curled up into a sobbing heap. I wanted to help but my terror over come

any thing in my mind. 

"Please." the sobbing boy gurgled out. The Draconian kicked him hard, the boy cried out again and again

when the Draconian continued to kick him. The duck lay still blood pooling down his chin he was eye level

with me and his eyes opened. I looked into his dark eyes as his cheek sat in his own blood, his eyes

were empty of anything. I watched as he lay their gasping in his own blood for what seemed like an 

eternity. 

"Please you say huh!" The Draconian kicked him again and pulled out a blaster and pointed it at the boy.

I was up and I didn't remember doing it and moving toward him, my hand stretched out my eyes still locked

on the boys. 

The gun fired, the boys eyes widened in pain and shock blood splashed everywhere including on me. 

"DON'T!!!!" I screamed. I didn't even know what hit me. 

I had forgotten about the third Draconian.

A/N: well that's chapter 6 sorry it took me sooo long to get out I had major writers block in the middle

of it and had forgotten which way I was going with the story. again peps sorry Hopefully the next chap

will be faster in getting out thanks for all the great! reviews It really keeps me going. oh and before I 

forget:

Disclaimer: I don't own The mighty ducks or any of the characters.

well till the next chapter see ya!

Gohanzgirl


	7. 7

To Fall Chapter 7 

The world around me was black, It felt like I was somewhere but no were at the same time.

I open and closed my eyes but still saw nothing but blackness. making me think I was blind.

I pulled my hands out in front of me and was surprised that I could see myself. It was like I 

was the only light. I couldn't understand it.

"Hello?" I called out, my voice echoed softly against the non existent walls. I started to walk

forward. looking down my at my feet, It looked like I was walking on nothing. I scratched my

head, this was getting confusing. 

I felt safe and comfortable, like I had been here many times before but just couldn't remember

it. As soon as the thought hit, something flashed in front of me. I shielded my eyes and when 

I opened them I was in a room. The room was a baby's room, it had little hockey stick wall

paper and was quite cute. I smiled, there was a crib on the side of the wall near a window. 

I slowly walked over to it hearing a gurgling sound in it, there was a small duckling baby in it.

I heard some voices from outside the door, the door opened and I froze. Two Adult ducks came

in the room, one female and a male. They were both somehow familiar, they didn't seem to 

see me though I was out in the open they walked right past me looking in on the infant. 

As I watched them coo over the I have to admit cute baby. Another came in the room, it was 

a young duckling about 5 or 6 years old, It was a male. The boy looked almost straight through

me. I gasped.

It was Wildwing. I took a step back as the boy came over to the two older ducks tugging on 

the males pant leg. The man smiled down at him before reaching and picking him up to see the

baby. I took another step knowing what I would see but not believing it. 

I looked into the crib. I knew what I would see, gray eyes and a patch on his beak. The baby 

was me. My eyes widened and I grasped the hand rail looking up at the three ducks who cooed

over me or the baby or me.. whatever babyme. Wildwing was looking proudly at me, and stuck

his finger at the babyme, the babyme grasped it and his smile widened as did me-- uh babyme.

This ment, ment, that the two ducks were... were my-- our parents. I looked at them, tears 

flooding my eyes. The female who Wing told me before was named Lily, picked babyme up in 

her arms rocking the small me. The man named Strider came to encircle his arms around her

waist laying his head softly on her shoulder. Wildwing came forward and stood by his mother 

smiling. 

The tears were streaming down my face, I felt at peace. I finally could see them, I just hoped

that when I woke up from wherever I was I wouldn't forget. I didn't want to.

I sat down in a corner watching them. They stood like that and rocked the baby, It felt like they

were doing it to me. I felt so tired, I just wanted to curl up and sleep. I watched and could 

somehow see her from where the babyme was. Looking up at he with lidded eyes I watched

her smile at me and could hear her gentle hum, feel her breath against my face.

I was safe and secure, and I fell asleep in my mothers arms with my Father and brother looking

down at me. 

****************************************

"ve." Huh? I heard a voice? I just couldn't place it. "Dive." Wow! there it is again! 

I felt weird, I wasn't in the room or my mothers arms any more. Where was I? I tried opening

my eyes and this time instead of unending darkness or a baby's room I got a bright room. I 

groaned and shut my eyes again. I tried to move my arm to shield my eyes but they were stuck.

"Wh-what?" my throat was scratchy and I didn't know what It was I really wanted to say. What

was I saying? ehhh What was wrong with me. 

"Dive!" I heard an excited cry next to me. I opened my eyes slowly this time, trying to recognize who

it was next to me and where I was. It wasn't going to work that way I got a pretty fast headache.

My head really didn't want to work, though not unusual for me but it really was broke this time.

And with out thinking I tried to voice that thought.

"I tink my headds iss brokked." well **That** didn't work very well. I tried to open my beak farther,

but I found I couldn't. I tried looking cross eyed at my beak killing my head more but I found

what was on my face. An oxygen mask, one of Tonyas special made ones.

"Dive your awake!" I turned my head as far as it would go to see a relieved Wildwing standing 

there looking at me. I had a flash of a mother hen and couldn't help a chuckle the mother hen

had a mask and everything!

A/N: I apologize now that this chapter is not finished, it may however be a while before 

I get anything out again. My mother died on Sunday morning and I really don't know when I 

will have the heart to finish this. It maybe next week or it maybe months from now it depends

on how I feel. 

Thank you all for understanding.

Gohanzgirl

Disclaimer: I don't own the mightyducks


	8. 8

To Fall Chapter 8

8-13-01

Waking up to a hovering big brother wasn't my idea of the best way to spend my 

last days of freedom. Witch of course I was still going to school don't doubt 

Wild Wing. When he gets an Idea in his head he's as bad as well.... Me!

Hmm... and they wonder were I get it.

I laid in my bed lounging with my arms behind my head just staring at the 

ceiling. I've been spending allot of time in bed lately, hey Im not complaining!

I actually felt peaceful for once, I mean I hadn't had any of the flash back for a 

lil while at least.

Though deep down I know this wouldn't last no matter how much I wanted it. But

I would enjoy the silence and peaceful feelings for as long as I had them. I had 

the wonderful feeling of calm and not having a million thoughts running through 

my head.

Well for the passing out thing that landed me here in bed again. Tonya says it 

was mental and physical exhaustion and stated it was probably from the fight

with Dragonious (partly true) But what ever the cause now Im stuck in bed again.

How entertaining. 

I continue to sit and stare, nothing was really said about the argument before my

'collapse' I think (hope) Wildwing forgot about it. I was finally calm, happy, content

for the time being I didn't really want a petty little argument to spoil my good mood.

I sat for a while longer, chasing a few minor thoughts around in my head. Ya know 

if superman could find and defeat Dragonious with his spy vision, that lead me to 

think it would be very kewl to have spy eyes, and of course that lead to girls and 

locker rooms. Before I knew it I was sleeping.

Two days.... Two days In bed with nothing, I tell you Nothing! to do.... Bored practically

to death! And they are still sending me to school!!! 

"Wing come on!!! Can I at least have a day to myself...... before you send me to some

school. I cant believe my own brother would forsaken me his LITTLE (I made sure

to emphasize little) brother, to a place that torturous." I gave him my best innocent 

puppy expression. "Please!." 

"Sorry bro but your going today." He smiled at me and patted me on the shoulder.

"Don't worry you'll be ok."

"Only the person not getting sent to high school would say that." I mumbled.

Grin came up and patted me on the back, "Good luck little buddy.. and remember

Learning is the source for all of ones mental and physical future." I looked at him 

oddly before trying to sneak away from him.

Duke, Mallory and Tonya were also there. I felt like I was cornered, It was horrible

they were ALL going to say goodbye I mean sheeesh its not like I'm going away to

some boarding school. Or was I missing something.

Duke just smiled at me and said not to get into any trouble... Who me?

Heh... at that point I started to pray to the stars that I got out of the pond with out

going insane. I put my left hand through my hair considering I really didn't wanna

have to stay any longer for Tonya to put new stitches in my right hand (witch still 

stung by the way)

"Well guys ya know Im gonna be late so I'll see ya all later ta ta bye." I cut them off

of there good byes and high tailed it outta there. I pulled my motorcycle out, threw

my bag on my back and put my helmet.

Hopefully it wouldn't be so bad, and maybe my life would get a little better.

I hoped on my bike, starting it and looked at the pond before squealing out onto 

the road towards my doom.

High School.

The End.

A/N:

Yes people that is the end of this series. This is the longest thing I've ever written and 

this chapter took me the longest because of my family problems.... It was hard for me

to get the well... push to actually get this done... I wanted this series finished so I could

relax for a while and work on some of my other writing at a leisurely pace.... I may 

decide after a while to continue on with another series coming right after this one

but that will be a while away, another thing is school is starting soon (actually the first

day is on my birthday *sobbs*) so If I do come out with any thing new It wont be for

a while. 

Well I hope you've enjoyed this series as much as I liked righting it.... 

thank you all for your reviews, help, support, hints, ideas and just being fanatics for one

of my favorite cartoons of all time.

Thank you again and before I forget:

Disclaimer: I don't and never did own The Mighty Ducks none of the characters are mine

they all belong to someone else. *sniffles* I will never own them.

Gohanzgirl


	9. 8

To Fall Chapter 8

8-13-01

Waking up to a hovering big brother wasn't my idea of the best way to spend my 

last days of freedom. Witch of course I was still going to school don't doubt 

Wild Wing. When he gets an Idea in his head he's as bad as well.... Me!

Hmm... and they wonder were I get it.

I laid in my bed lounging with my arms behind my head just staring at the 

ceiling. I've been spending allot of time in bed lately, hey Im not complaining!

I actually felt peaceful for once, I mean I hadn't had any of the flash back for a 

lil while at least.

Though deep down I know this wouldn't last no matter how much I wanted it. But

I would enjoy the silence and peaceful feelings for as long as I had them. I had 

the wonderful feeling of calm and not having a million thoughts running through 

my head.

Well for the passing out thing that landed me here in bed again. Tonya says it 

was mental and physical exhaustion and stated it was probably from the fight

with Dragonious (partly true) But what ever the cause now Im stuck in bed again.

How entertaining. 

I continue to sit and stare, nothing was really said about the argument before my

'collapse' I think (hope) Wildwing forgot about it. I was finally calm, happy, content

for the time being I didn't really want a petty little argument to spoil my good mood.

I sat for a while longer, chasing a few minor thoughts around in my head. Ya know 

if superman could find and defeat Dragonious with his spy vision, that lead me to 

think it would be very kewl to have spy eyes, and of course that lead to girls and 

locker rooms. Before I knew it I was sleeping.

Two days.... Two days In bed with nothing, I tell you Nothing! to do.... Bored practically

to death! And they are still sending me to school!!! 

"Wing come on!!! Can I at least have a day to myself...... before you send me to some

school. I cant believe my own brother would forsaken me his LITTLE (I made sure

to emphasize little) brother, to a place that torturous." I gave him my best innocent 

puppy expression. "Please!." 

"Sorry bro but your going today." He smiled at me and patted me on the shoulder.

"Don't worry you'll be ok."

"Only the person not getting sent to high school would say that." I mumbled.

Grin came up and patted me on the back, "Good luck little buddy.. and remember

Learning is the source for all of ones mental and physical future." I looked at him 

oddly before trying to sneak away from him.

Duke, Mallory and Tonya were also there. I felt like I was cornered, It was horrible

they were ALL going to say goodbye I mean sheeesh its not like I'm going away to

some boarding school. Or was I missing something.

Duke just smiled at me and said not to get into any trouble... Who me?

Heh... at that point I started to pray to the stars that I got out of the pond with out

going insane. I put my left hand through my hair considering I really didn't wanna

have to stay any longer for Tonya to put new stitches in my right hand (witch still 

stung by the way)

"Well guys ya know Im gonna be late so I'll see ya all later ta ta bye." I cut them off

of there good byes and high tailed it outta there. I pulled my motorcycle out, threw

my bag on my back and put my helmet.

Hopefully it wouldn't be so bad, and maybe my life would get a little better.

I hoped on my bike, starting it and looked at the pond before squealing out onto 

the road towards my doom.

High School.

The End.

A/N:

Yes people that is the end of this series. This is the longest thing I've ever written and 

this chapter took me the longest because of my family problems.... It was hard for me

to get the well... push to actually get this done... I wanted this series finished so I could

relax for a while and work on some of my other writing at a leisurely pace.... I may 

decide after a while to continue on with another series coming right after this one

but that will be a while away, another thing is school is starting soon (actually the first

day is on my birthday *sobbs*) so If I do come out with any thing new It wont be for

a while. 

Well I hope you've enjoyed this series as much as I liked righting it.... 

thank you all for your reviews, help, support, hints, ideas and just being fanatics for one

of my favorite cartoons of all time.

Thank you again and before I forget:

Disclaimer: I don't and never did own The Mighty Ducks none of the characters are mine

they all belong to someone else. *sniffles* I will never own them.

Gohanzgirl


End file.
